The 123's of Mew Mew Plotsome!
by Mew Robena
Summary: UPDATED JUNE 1, 2007! sry it's been so long, PLEASE R&R! I MISSED YOU GUYS!
1. 1:10

#1-10I know, I stold the idea from Mew Kelcita. But she's my BFFAE (don't ask what that means), she won't care. & if she does, I'll give her lots of strawberries! - Mew Robena!

#1. Number of times Tart hasn't had the hots for Pudding (remember the first time they met?)

#2. Number of times Kish hasn't had Ichigo on his mind (what, can't a guy think about Mint every now & then?)

#3. Number of times Lettuce hasn't dropped a plate (it's her only record of not breaking something under 50!)

#4. Number of times Pai hasn't hasn't had a serious look on his face (honestly, has he ever heard of botox?)

#5. Number of times Zakuro's been told she has no style (also number of times she's beaten those people senseless)

#6. Number of times Mint's forgotten to drink her tea (on those days, she was actually quite normal)

#7. Number of times Ryou's actually given the girls their brakes (instead of them just sneaking out to take them)

#8. Number of times Pudding's actually said something useful that didn't end in Na No Dah (this is very rare!)

#9. Number of times Keiichiro hasn't drooled over how BEAUTIFUL the girls are (especially Mint!)

#10. Number of times Ichigo didn't have sugar for breakfast, lunch & dinner, so she's actually sane!

You may be wondering why I like Mint so much. It just so happens that she's a VERY sarcastic person & so am I. If you don't believe me, just ask Mew Kelcita! Please R&R!


	2. 11:20

#11-20-Thx 4 the reviews! A Strawberry & Tic-tac 4 all of u!

#11. Number of times Lettuce's thought about screaming "Shut Up!" to everyone at the café (customers & staff)

#12. Number of times Zakuro's actually paid attention to Mint (remember when she patted Mint on the head?)

#13. Number of times Kish challenged other to duels for looking at Ichigo (also number of times he lost them)

#14. Number of toes Mint has to paint at the beginning of the week (reference: know your stars TMM style, a must read)

#15. Number of times Tart's threatened Ichigo for calling him a midget (but he is, isn't he?)

#16. Number of times Pudding's hugged Lettuce, Mint, Ichigo & Zakuro (can you say Freak?)

#17. Number of times Ryou sang "Baby Got Back" to Keiichero wearing nothing but underwear after closing time

#18. Number of times Keiichero's wanted to admit his REAL feelings for the aliens

#19. Number of times Ichigo's dreamt of Kish singing "Macho Man" to her (again, can you say Freak?)

#20. Number of times Pai hasn't hasn't had a serious look on his face (honestly, has he ever heard of botox?)


	3. 21:30

OMG! Doi! ((slaps forehead)) Me so sowwy 4 the Pai mess up. The REAL #20 is... Number of times Pai's taken off his shirt, stood in front of the mirror, swung his shirt above his head like a lasso & sung "I'm too sexy for my shirt!" (Yeah right, like he ever really would be, tee hee!) Lotsa love 2 y'all! Mew Robena!

#21. Number of times Zakuro's seriously considered taking up wrestiling as a hobby (sumo, perhaps?)

#22. Number of times Pudding's actually gotten more than 25 cents for a tip (only number of times she hasn't dropped a plate)

#23. Number of times Lettuce's thought 'Guys wouldn't like you either, Ms. I'm-sooo-much-better-than-everyone-else-especially-Lettuce, if you had glasses like me!' (she's talking about Zakuro)

#24. Number of times Kish has dreamed of having a 3-some with Pai & Tart (I don't think they're related, & if they are, EWWWW!)

#25. Number of times Keiichero's wanted to delcare his love for Ryou by smooching him in front of everyone (yet again, can you say FREAK!)

#26. Number of times Mint's dreamt of Zakuro saying 'Oh, Mint, you're my hero!' (never gonna happen though)

#27. Number of times Tart's peed his pants when the others aren't looking (no wonder he smells so bad & Pudding likes him!)

#28. Number of times Ichigo's French kissed her pillow, thinking it's Kish (sweet, in a gross sorta way)

#29.Number of times Ryou's debated about which is worse: Keiichero or his cooking.

#30. Number of times Pai's wanted to hug the girls & say "Let's all sing the Barney song & be a big happy family (AGAIN, CAN YOU SAY FREAK?)

I also updated His Girlfriends Lover! YAYNESS! Please R&R! U guys r, like, the GR8EST PEEPS EVA! Congratulations on me callin' y'all that (y'all is me new fave word, tee hee)! Love y'all!


	4. 31:40

Here's #31-#40! Enjoy! PLEEZE R&R! Love y'all!

#31. Number of times people have died from eating Keiichiro's food (notice non of the gang eats his food, not even himself!)

#32.Number of times Kish watches the scene in the 2nd Tomb Raider movie (where Angelina Jolie wears nothing but a bikini) after Ichigo rejects him, yet again. Poor little guy!

#33.Number of times Tart's peed his pants while the others ARE looking (& u wonder y they don't like him!) (& now u know y Pudding actually does, because she does it 2!)

#34. Number of times Pudding's sang along 2 "All By Myself" after Tart ignores her 4 the thousandth time.

#35. Number of times Zakuro's been late 4 a fight, claiming "I couldn't find the rite lipstick 2 go with my outfit. Then as soon as I found 1, my eye shadow was ALL wrong, so I had 2 fix that, then I HAD 2 call my hairstylist, who was late & then…" (again, FREAK!)

#36. Number of times Ryou's thought "Wouldn't Keiichiro look good in an all leather uniform, net stockings & high heels?" (BIG FREAK!)

#37. Number of times Pai's been proven wrong on his new theory: Lettuce can't possibly reject me 37 times. (He quit his counting)

#38. Number of times Lettuce's worriedly wondered "What do they mean when they say bunnies eat me?" (She's like a blonde!) NO OFFENSE 2 ANY BLONDES READING THIS! I LUV Y'ALL!

#39. Number of times Mint's thought "Am I gay 4 liking Zakuro? No, if I was gay, I'd at least like someone with looks, like Ichigo!"

#40. Number of times Ichigo's been hit on by Mint (the weird thing is, she doesn't seem 2 mind! Do I sense a spark between the 2!)

Love y'all soo much! PLEEZE R&R this & His Girlfriends Lover!


	5. 41:50

#41-50! YAYNESS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm spendin' _way_ to much time at Mew Kelcita's! Tee hee! R&R!

#41. Number of times Keiichero's said "I love a man who's not afraid to show his sensitive side!" after looking at his own personal picture of Ryou in his underwear (AGAIN CAN U SAY FREAK!)

#42. Number of times Zakuro's dreamt of Mint adoring someone _other_ than her (we all know she likes it tho, don't we!)

#43. Number of times Tart's seriously considered enrolling Pudding in the circus. This time as a monkey, not a performer.

#44. Number of times Mint's wondered how Ryou looks in his underwear (she sees Keiichero with his picture ALL the time).

#45. Number of times Pudding bit other kids while she was in Kindergarten (she did Kindergarten 3 times, don't forget).

#46. Number of times Pai's "read" porno after Lettuce prooved him wrong on his new theory, Lettuce can't possibly reject me 37 times.

#47. Number of times Ryou's plants have died after he fed them the food Keiichero cooked for him for their_ date_ (FREAKS!)

#48. Number of times Lettuce's sang "Drama Queen" (by Lindsay Lohan) & later wondered why no one believed she meant it.

#49. Number of times Ichigo's _accidentaly _walked in on Ryou doing something very odd in his underwear after closing time.

#50. Number of times Kish's thought about having a sex change (after Ichigo rejects him 4 the zillionth time! Poor Kish!) :-

Thanx so much 2 my reviews! Many thanx 2 u all!

Red Fox Chick- Sorry! I no none of the Mews r but I think it addz a lil bit of spice 2 the story, don't cha think!

RibbonStrawberryCheck101- OMG! That's, like, totally, like, one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about my story, that they wanna c another story 2 continue it! Now I feel all fuzzy inside!

Super Lucky Tiki Charm- Cool name by the way! & thanx 4 the review! Nobody's every put a "kewl" down 4 one of my stories b4! I feel even more fuzzy! Yayness 4 u!

Tenderflowers- Sorry 'bout the chatspeak! I'll tri 2 cut down! Like I said at the beginning, I'm spendin' _way_ 2 much time at Mew Kelcita's house! Thanx 4 yur kind words, 2!

Mew Kelcita- Well, I know yur my BFFAE & everythin' so u gotta review my stories, but u better honestly like them! If not, I'm gonna have ta come ova 2 yur house & kick yur butt! & pleeze don't make me do that, I'm goin' over there 2 much lately!

CHIBI Majik- Tee hee! All who disagree pleeze stand up & we'll b with u immediately! Funny! I luv it when reviews make me laff! & I explained the #20 & #4 mix up on, I think, the last page! R&R!

Rikacreator- Me, so funny! I'm way 2 fuzzy rite about now! Pleeze stay with me & review! Me luv yur reviews!

Niirososhi- Tee hee! I'm glad u like the Baby Got Back part! That 1 ov my fave's 2! & I do think u & yur friends r just a _little_ 2 creepy with TMM stuff, if that's possible. But it isn't. So keep rokin' on!

Kerochan606- Thanx! I luv picturin' that image of Ryou in my head 2! Keep reviewin' & it'll get even more interesting! Mwahhaaa!

Diaper-pail- Original name, I woulda never come up with it! Anywayz, soo glad u like da story! Pleeze keep R&Rin'! & thanx 4 putting kewl the kewl way by spelling it k-e-w-l! Me likey!

Thanx again 2 all my reviews! Pleeze stay with me! I'm gonna try & go 2 around 300! YAYNESS! & I updated His Girlfriends Lover! Pleeze R&R that one 2! Love 2 y'all 4 eva! Mew Robena!


	6. 51:60

I Luv y'all! Pleeze R&R this & His Girlfriends Lover! Luv, M.R.

#51. Number of times Kish's pretended 2 have a crush on Lettuce or Pudding so Ichigo'll get jealous (but no one really believed him).

#52. Total tip Lettuce gets at the end of each day: 52**¢**

#53. Number of times Ichigo's gone up to Kish & sung "Don't Cha". (Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!)

#54. Number of people who have called Pai a yeti (& he probably doesn't even know what a yeti is, it's a tall hairy thing)

#55. Number of times Mint's said something _useful_ (not sarcastic). (Even tho Mint is totally the kewlest character!)

#56. Number of times Ryou's said he'd rather have Pudding surgically remove his heart than eat Keiichiro's cooking.

#57. Number of times Tart's worn Pai's X-men boxers & Kish's Spiderman underwear on his head & pranced around their house saying "I am the King!" (All 3 r total FREAKS! Not just Tart!)

#58. Number of times Keiichiro's been dissed by everyone but Ryou, then comforted (_in the back room_) by Ryou. (FREAKS!)

#59. Total tip Zakuro gets at the end of each day: $59 (what do u expect, when she's always flashing her thighs at the guys!)

#60. Number of times the others have tried to put Pudding up for sale on Ebay (but no one would buy her).

My thx 2 y'all 4 reviewing! I shall now personally thank y'all!

AlysonMay- No prob! I like Pudding 2! She's just a little bit scary tho! Tee hee! Anywayz, I'm sorry I waz mean 2 her this chappie! I promise I'll b nicer 2 her from now on! Thx 4 the kind words!

RibbonStrawberryCheck101- Thanx! I Luv my stories 2! Tee hee! Thanx 4 stickin' with me this long! U so sweet!

SuperLuckyTikiCharm- Ok, ok! I'll update soon, I get the picture! Anywayz, thanx 4 callin' it really good! I don't know if I'd call it _really_ good! Tee hee! Luv 2 ya 4 eva!


	7. 61:70

Hey y'all! Wat up with thee! JK! Anywaz, I just updated His Girlfriends Lover so R&R this & that! BIBI! Luv, Mew Robena

#61. Number of times Pai's watched Martha Stewart Living (HONESTLY, HOW IS HE NOT A FREAK!)

#62. Number of french fries Ichigo can stuff into her mouth all at once (Mint double dared her 2 do it but she'z still a FREAK!)

#63. Number of guys phone numbers Zakuro has at the end of each week (come on! she'z NOT that drop dead gorgeous! iz she?)

#64. Number of times Ryou's french kissed his teddy bear, pretending it's Keiichiro (BOTH ov them r FREAKS! Ryou 4 doing that & Keiichiro 4 actually going out with him! Jeeeesh!)

#65. Number of times Pudding's sung "Let's Get Retarded" to Tart (the whole time he has no idea that she's dissing him!)!

#66. Number of Orange Soda's it took Kish to finally realize that 2 much sugar iz NOT a good thing!

#67. Number of Tart's it takes to screw in a lightbulb (because he's so short & stupid, get it!)

#68. Number of times Lettuce's jumped off a bridge thinking she's Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman kan fly, in case ya don't know)!

#69. Number of times Keiichiro's cried after seeing "Seabiscuit" 4 the millionth time! (it iz a sad movie but, COME ON! FREAK!)

#70. Number of times Mint's sung "Cause I'm a Blonde!" while prancing around the café (we all know she isn't a blonde but she really does act like one!)

Super Lucky Tiki Charm- Thx! I really shouldn't call it not good, that'll make me write badly! & I don't think any of us want that! Anywayz, thx soo much 4 the kind reviews u alwayz give! They mean a lot 2 me! C ya next chappie!

Tender Flowers- Reeely! Funniest chappie yet! Wow! I must b gettin better with each chappie! YAY! Anywayz, thx 4 all the reviews! Kan't wait 4 the next one! C ya soon! (I hope!)

Elmozakuro- Awww! Thanx! U sooo sweet! & once again, I LUV yur name! I just kan't get enuff of it! C ya l8r!

Authors Note- Hiyaz! Just a quick reminder! Skool just started 4 me so it mite take a lil longer 2 update! But don't worry, I won't b one of those people who sayz they'll update soon but never duz! I promise 2 update az soon az I kan! Luv y'all! C ya! .


	8. 71:80

OMG! I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in 4ever, have I! My teachers have REELY been harsh about skool work so far this year! But I'm here now, so never fear! (Except wen I'm not here!) Stick with me tho, ok! I LUV u guyz!

#71. Number of times Mint's considered getting implants to, um, wut's the word, "entice" Zakuro (EWWWW! KAN U SAY FREAK!)

#72. Number of times Kish's laffed at Tart after realizing that Tart's name on Mew Mew Power (Tarb) is "brat" spelled backwards.

#73. Number of times Tart's laffed at Kish after realizing that Kish's name on Mew Mew Power (Dren) is "nerd" spelled backwards.

#74. Number of times Pai's been asked by people on the street "Are you on medication?" after Lettuce rejects him (again) & he wears her underwear & her bra over his other clothes (again)!

#75. Number of times Zakuro's french kissed a photographer at one of her fashion shows, just 2 proove 2 Mint that she'z NOT gay!

(BUT SHE IZ! Y WON'T SHE JUST ADMIT IT! FREAKIEST FREAK!)

#76. Number of times Ryou's made new uniforms 4 the girls after thinking (4 the 76th time) 'Their outfits show way 2 MUCH skin! Now Keiichero's, his shows way 2 LITTLE skin!Grrr!' (Um, eww!FREAK!)

#77. Number of times Lettuce's been caught looking at Ichigo's Teen People (the one with the Top 10 Hotties of the Summer)!

#78. Number of pictures of Kish naked Ichigo WISHES she had (hey, we all wish 4 some 2, don't we ladiez :-9 !)

#79. Number of times Pudding's gone on the cookie diet after Tart tells her she'z 2 skinny 4 him 2 date.

#80. Number of times Keiichiro's tried to nibble on Zakuro's toes (u have 2 wonder how his parents lived with him, the FREAK!)

Thx 2 ALL my readers & ALL my reviewers!Just so u know, I got some of these ideas from my sis (Mew Kelcita's) fanfic, the ABC's of Mew Mew Plotsome. Numbers 72 & 73 kan b seen on her fanfic!

Anywayz, PLEEZE update & tell me wut u think! Bi now:-9

Kikii Ember- AWW! Thank u! Nobody ever begs me 2 do anything! Except 4 my mom, & that's wen she wants me 2 do chores! Anywayz, thx 4 reviewin' & sorri it took so long!

Super Lucky Tiki Charm- Yur welcome! & yes, I REELY like Sponge Bob! Patrick's sooo stupid! Anywayz, thx 4 yur reviewz!

Tenderflowers- Mmmm, Kish sugar high (drools)! YAYNESS! Let's all take a moment 2 imagine that in our minds! Oh, so awesome! Anywayz, thx & c u next review! ;)

DragonflyPrincess5691- Thx! It iz pretty funny! & EVERYTHING u said bout Tart iz SOO tru! Short, red haired, picks his nose (no matter if someone's watching or not) & scary! I agree! C yaz!


	9. 81:90

OMG! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am SOO sorry! 2 repay you all 4 how long I've had 2 make you wait, I'll be postin 81-90 & 91-100! SPECIAL TREAT! R&R Please!

#81. Number of times Pudding's looked up the word "stupid" in the dictionary to see if she really _IS_ the meaning.

#82. Number of times Zakuro completes her daily ritual of singing "I'm to sexy" to herself while working at Café Mew Mew! (FREAK!)

#83. Number of times Tart's told Pudding to look up the word "stupid" in the dictionary, telling her that SHE is the meaning!

#84. Number of times Keiichiro's completes his daily ritual of singing "You're so sexy" (his remix of "I'm so sexy") to the Ryou posters hung all over his room! (Zakuro's bad enough but this guy BIG FREAK!)

#85. Number of times Ichigo's had too much to drink, gone over to Kish's house & "played" with him (_that's_ why he's always after her… Ichigo thinks he just likes her, she doesn't realize that she gets drunk & goes after him. Hey, I don't know about you, but personally, I wouldn't CARE if I did that! I'd actually LIKE it!)

#86. Number of times Mint's sung & done the dance to "Hips Don't Lie" for Zakuro, hoping it will give her some ideas! (ummm… EWWWW!)

#87. Number of times Pai's stun-gunned a random girl on the street & dragged her into CMM make Lettuce jealous (it probably doesn't work though, seeing as the girl's probably as limp as a string bean & can't talk which, if she's blond, I know is VERY hard… no offense, blonds!)

#88. Number of times Kish has nibbled Pai's ear in the dark, thinking it's Ichigo's! (those two need to get a room… oh, wait, they already have one… in fact, they have a whole house together! Nevermind…)

#89. Number of times Ryou's eaten one of Tart's gym socks when given the choice of doing THAT or kissing Keiichiro (even though they really _are_ in love… in fact, after Ryou ate the sock, he & Keiichiro had to go into the back room so that Ryou could console him… AGAIN… freaks!)

#90. Number of times Lettuce has had to pray to God because when she hears the petitions being read in church & they say "Let us pray to the Lord", she has to bow her head & pray… hey, it's what God wants!

I hope you all enjoy it! I'm starting the next chappie right now! But first, my thanx to all of you…………

Kelcita- SIS! OMG, thanx 4 the compliment… & yeah, props to ya for those two… well, I substitued my words, hope your happy… took me a lot longer too. cough-jerkwod-cough JK! Luv ya sis!

Julianne- Well, thank you… I hope you continue to stay with the fic!

S.Lucky.Tiki.C- Thanx! I will update soon! Sry I didn't put your full name, it's soo hard to fit it all on one line! Lol

CHIBI Majik- lol, your commment made me laugh. I updated IF I could!

Koiree- Thanx! I know, none of 'em are gay… cept Pudding, of course… but it's more fun to pretend they are!

Ambassador.to.the.Beyond- Thanx, Jesse… I do think it's pretty awesome & phar out… & yeah, it is kinda sorta "rele" cool!

KishuxIchigo4lyf- Thanx! Oh, & btw: WOOT! I didn't raise my hand either! Go us! slap hands

Kitten-of-death-and-chaos- Interesting name, you have there… I can tell by it that you ARE all those things you said & more… I likey too!

Mew Lime- OH no! I don't want you to laugh your head off… that would mean you couldn't read this, unless you tore your eyeballs off… thanx!


	10. 91:100 and 101:110

HOLY CRAP!! I can't believe it's been A YEAR since I updated! I am SOO sorry, but don't worry, I'm back!! With 2 chappies this time! WHEEE!!!! I'm updating His Girlfriends Lover in the next few days too, so look out 4 that also

#91: number of pies Pai has actually eaten to see which kind of him tastes best (I think it's apple, but that's just my opinion)

#92: number of Pudding's it takes to screw in a lightbulb (but you'd have to stack them one on top of the other so that she's tall enough)

#93: number of outfit changed Zakuro goes through each morning (isn't it gonna be hidden underneath her uniform anyway?)

#94: number of cafés that don't consider the TMM café competition based on Keiichiro's cooking

#95: gallons of sugar Ichigo has digested in her lifetime (that explains a LOT…)

#96: maximum number of seconds the gang can deal with Tart before completely choking him to death (personally, I'd only deal with him for 6 seconds, so bravo 4 them)

#97: number of kish's Kish can eat in a day before giving up and deciding people must just like "him" because he's soo delicious (can't argue there D)

#98: number of mints Mint needs after a cup of tea – otherwise people refuse to talk to her – a whiff of her breath after that tea could kill an elephant, or, better yet, MASAYA!

#99: number of Ryou fanclubs Keiichiro is the proud president of (hey, I would be too)

#100: number of beatings Mew Robena will receive once the TMM gang reads this ((gulp))

((((((BONUS ROUND))))))

#101: number of bloody noses Zakuro's given Tart after catching him sniffing her towel in their bathroom the TMM house (which I totally just invented… yay me)

#102: number of clones Pudding (& ONLY Pudding) whishes there were of Tart

#103: number of pieces of Keiichiro's "to die for" (literally) chocolate cake Zakuro's had to stuff into bra to keep from eating it

#104: number of cafés that DO consider the TMM Café a threat based on the waitresses D

#105: number of psychiatrists Lettuce goes through in a month

#106: number of mental institutions that have rejected Pai because he's not their "cup of tea" (remember his phase of wearing Lettuce's bras & panties on his head??)

#107: number of anger management classes Mint's flunked out of (wonder why that is)

#108: Ryou's Keiichiro IQ (… I don't actually know if that's GOOD or not, but we're gonna pretend it is, mmkk?? & also, if you know what IQ means, please lemme know)

#109: number of pounds Ichigo wants to lose by the official "swimsuit season" (too bad she only weighs about half that… little too much sugar this morning, eh?)

#110: number of cookies offered to Kish by the rest of the gang is he'll just SHUT UP!!!

Once again, I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated in a YEAR!! I promise I'll update more often!! & also, sorry if they're not that funny, I'm trying to re-learn this over again!! Thank you's to come the end of the next chappie!!! R&R & I MISSED YOU!!


End file.
